


Let it Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for my tumblr secret santa, tersaseda! College AU. Emma and Killian get snowed in in the communal kitchen just before they were about to leave for holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

Emma was furious. She had gotten herself stuck in the communal kitchen on campus, with quite possibly the most annoying person she had ever met. 

No, scratch that. 

He was most definitely the most annoying person she had ever met. 

Annoying and offensively attractive. 

He had unruly dark hair that curled slightly, it contrasted greatly with his stormy blue eyes. She could probably stare at him all day and not once feel the need to look away. Not to mention he had an accent, sounded like he was from Britain. 

As if he wasn’t already perfect enough! 

"Dammit." She hissed to herself, slamming her book shut and debating about throwing it against the wall. So far she had avoided talking to the walking photoshoot that sat across from her, but her sudden outburst had apparently prompted him to start a conversation. 

One that she most definitely didn’t want to occur. 

"What’s the matter, love?" She resisted rolling her eyes and instead just glared at him. 

"I’m not your love.” She muttered and turned her gaze out the window. Well, she would have if there had been any visibility at all. 

Stupid damn snowstorm. 

Why did it have to hit today of all days!? 

She was on her way home for the holidays, going to go see the family she had finally found, and then this happened. She ran to the communal kitchen, hoping to make something to eat before she left, and the damn snowstorm trapped her inside. 

Lucky for her she was trapped with Mr. Attractive-Pants over there. 

The snow was piling up outside, too much of it already and the lights flickered every so often. She hoped to all the gods out there that the power wouldn’t go out because they would have no way of keeping warm and they would most likely die. 

That’s right. 

Emma would die trapped in a kitchen with Innuendo-Boy. 

She sighed, turning her face away from the window and catching his eye. 

“What?" She asked pointedly and his lips twitched.

"Just admiring the view." This time she did roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, okay. Have fun with that Jones." She muttered and she picked up her book again. She stared at it for a moment before she decided against chucking it at the accented dork and she tucked it safely into her bag. If it came down to it, despite the fact that the thought made her cringe, she would light it on fire to keep herself warm. 

He couldn’t have any part of her book fire. 

Oh no. 

It was all for her. 

Self-preservation. 

She sighed. Look at her. So pathetic. She was in the presence of the most attractive man she had ever seen, and she’s thinking about how to start a book fire. 

It was at this moment she realized he was still staring at her. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She needed to do something or she was going to tear her hair out. She settled for heading to the fridge and searching its contents. When she couldn’t find what she was looking for she let out the heaviest sigh she could muster. She was getting really tired of being trapped in here. Emma headed over back to her spot on the floor, stretching out and staring at the roof in defeat. That’s when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" She asked, slightly confused because she didn’t even know she got service in here. 

Apparently she did. 

"Emma? Where abouts are you?" She could feel Killian staring at her and did everything in her power not to look in his direction. 

"David, I’m going to be late. Tell your wife to stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine. We just got snowed in." Shit. She said we.

"We?" Emma actually felt guilty for a second. 

"Yes I said we, David! God. Sometimes you act like you’re my father or something." A slight pause and she realized immediately what she had said. "No, David I-“ 

Too late. 

The damage was done. 

"Get home safely, Emma. I’ll call you in a few hours." She chucked her phone angrily a few feet from her. Luckily it didn’t break. 

But a smash would’ve been satisfying. 

"Something the matter, love?" She glared at him. She was so not in the mood for any of this. She had gone from bored, to embarrassed, to angry and the night wasn’t even half over yet. The snow wasn’t letting up, and nobody would be there until morning at least. She was grateful to whoever decided they were going to have a few bathrooms just off the kitchen. The doors to which never get locked. Quite unlike the door to the hallway which got locked until morning, and the door to the outside which was frozen shut with snow and ice. 

"No." She answered, anger laced in her voice. "Everything is just fine.” He stared at her again. The kind of stare that felt like he was seeing right into her very soul. She felt vulnerable, and she didn’t like that. 

"Don’t lie to me darling, you’re something of an open book you know." She rolled her eyes, turning her head to the wall. 

"I am most definitely not an open book.” She muttered, her anger dissipating as they spoke. His voice was oddly calming. He was about to say something else but her phone rang again. She groaned, rolling onto her stomach and stretching until her fingers clasped around it. Leather-Clad McEyeliner over there, chuckled at her. She ignored him and checked the number. A flash of hurt crossed her face at the number and Killian narrowed his eyes slightly. Nope. She wasn’t going to answer it. Just after she put her phone away, the power flickered and then shut off. 

Shit. 

Looks like her book fire might totally be an option at this point. 

"Well, now it looks like we have nothing to do but chat." Emma groaned. 

She hated talking.

oOoOo

A week had to have gone by. 

Thats how long it felt at least. 

An entire damn week. 

“Emma, are you alright? You haven’t said anything in twenty minutes.” 

Seriously. 

Thats all its been. 

She groaned. 

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?” He paused. 

“Tell me what it was like.” She glared at him. 

“I don’t like to talk about it much.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Why is that, love?” If she could’ve picked him up and thrown him into the oven, like the witch in Hansel and Gretel, she so would have done that by now. Flirty McBlue Eyes was staring at her again. 

She was so done with him. 

He seemed to want an answer to his question. 

“You know why, Jones. You figured it out months ago. I’m glad you didn’t let everyone know, but I don’t like people knowing.” He frowned slightly. 

“Why not?” She rolled her eyes. Did she really have to explain this to him? Did she? Did he want to hear every syllable fall from her lips? Apparently. 

“Because, Killian, everyone looks at you differently when they find out.” It was silent for a moment. 

"What’s your favourite colour?" She blinked, slightly confused. Most people pester her and beg her for more information, they don’t change the subject. 

“Favourite colour?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Thats what I said, yes.” She rolled her eyes. But inside she was pleased. 

Nobody had ever bothered to ask her that before. 

Not her friends, not her parents, not her ex-boyfriends.

Nobody. 

“Red. What about yours?” She doesn’t know why she asked him. Or even why she cared. She just had to know. 

“Green.” He replied, turning his head away slightly. 

“Why?” She was curious, but as soon as she voiced the question, his face went blank. 

“It was my brother’s uniform colour.” She frowned. 

“Uniform?” He nodded. 

“He was in the army.” He swallowed thickly and she bit her lip. Shit. She was supposed to be angry with him, not feel for him. She shuffled herself a little farther away from him. She ran from everything. It’s always been what she does. It will always be what she will do. But he changed the subject, sensing that she was uncomfortable or he was just unable to say anything further on the subject, Emma couldn’t tell. 

“Alright, Swan. What’s your favourite movie?”

oOoOo

Hours passed. Or so her watch read. 

After all their talking, it just felt like minutes. 

They’d covered nearly everything about each other, simple little things, bigger things. She found out he had a brother who died, he found out that she found her family after years of searching. They had quite a bit in common and during the time they spoke, they had moved so they were sitting right next to each other. Her hip pressed against his. She checked her watch. 12am. 

They still had a while to go. 

So what did they do? 

They continued talking. More serious now, more important details. She told him stories of a few foster homes she was in. Including the one with Ingrid, the lady who was like family to her until she almost got her killed. He told her of his brother, a girl named Milah, and his family. His mother died when he was young, and he didn’t know who his father was. 

Then he mentioned the sea and the stars. 

Some tale about going out on a boat with his brother Liam and she was sold. She didn’t care she barely knew him, barely spent time with him, he could be lying for all she knew! Despite the fact that her lie detectors never went off and there was never that voice in her head that called bullshit.

So now her head was in his lap, hand stretched out to the ceiling as she described her favourite constellations. 

“And then there’s Cassiopeia and Andromeda. Those two are-“” She glanced at him to see him just staring at her. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?!” She huffed, whacking him in the arm and he chuckled. 

“Of course I am, love.” He seemed insulted that she would even accuse him of that. She narrowed her eyes but he smiled. “The stars are something you really enjoy, yes?” She nodded slowly, sitting up and leaning against the wall beside him. She ignored the nagging feeling of having just lost something and tilted her head slightly. Her eyes drifting to the ceiling but not really seeing. 

"When I was a kid, the stars were the only thing that were constant." She doesn’t know why it was so easy to talk to him, but she found herself unable to hold back the words. "It didn’t matter where I was, they were always there. Even on cloudy nights, I knew they were there. So I studied them. I learnt about them. Memorized the constellations, learnt the galaxies, everything to do with them." She shrugged casually but when she turned to look at him she realized he was a lot closer than she originally thought. She swallowed nervously and he smiled. It wasn’t the same smile she had seen on his face. 

This one was warmer, pleasant…genuine even. 

This was Killian’s smile. 

And even though Leather Pants over there had smiled a bunch, this was the first one Emma knew was real. Not to mention it made Ol’ Blue-Eyed Wonder look about ten billion times sexier than he already was. So really, who could blame Emma for what she did? 

She definitely didn’t regret stretching over and pressing her lips to his. 

Of course, what started out as a simple kiss soon turned into a bit more. He tasted like everything she ever wanted. 

She could feel it. 

Just underneath her skin, sending butterflies to her stomach. 

Oh god. 

She felt something for him. 

But as her fingers tangled in his hair she pulled away. 

She stopped. 

She shuffled a little ways away from him and looked at the wall. 

"That can’t happen again. It was a one time thing." She could feel him studying her face. Most likely noticing her rapidly reddening cheeks, so she tilted her head and let her golden curls cover her face. 

"You’re lying, lass." She wasn’t lying exactly. She knew how this worked. 

“Not lying.” She wasn’t looking at him but she could tell he rolled his eyes. 

"You may not know this, Emma, but I’m actually quite perceptive, and this. This is you lying to me." She frowned. She wasn’t exactly lying to him, she was protecting herself. 

“Not lying.” She repeated and he sighed. 

"Then why not admit it, Emma?" She could feel him getting closer. "Why won’t you admit you felt it too." She glanced at him startled. 

"W-what do you mean?” 

Shit. 

She faltered. 

Judging by the grin splitting out over his face, he noticed. He didn’t back away, he leaned closer if that was possible and Emma’s eyes fluttered as his breath tickled her cheek. 

Oh why not.

He was hot, she probably wouldn’t ever see him again after they get out of here, so why not. She grabbed him by the chains he had around his neck and pulled him to her. Just before their lips could touch the power came back on and Emma pulled back. 

"Power, that means maybe…" She reached for her cellphone but dropped it again when she still didn’t have service. "They’re going to kill me.” She grumbled, sliding back against the wall. 

"Who?" He reached over to twirl her hair around his finger, a smirk appearing when she didn’t pull away. 

"David and Mary Margaret." She replied biting down on her lip. His eyes flickered to it and she had to move. She had to get out of his gravitational pull, or she would end up kissing him again. So she went to stand, to do something, but Killian moved. He stood up and it pissed her off. He stretched upon standing, and even though Emma will never admit it, she did give him the once over. 

Yep. 

Just as fine as she would’ve thought. 

Her curiosity was piqued when he walked over to the cupboards and began pulling out seemingly random ingredients. 

“What the hell are you doing at-” She checked her watch. “-nearly 3am?” He grinned at her, that mischievous smile of his lighting up his face. 

“Baking cookies, Swan.” His tone made it sound as if this should be obvious. She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re going to bake cookies at 3am?” He nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world and went back to baking the cookies. 

“Come over here, Emma. Help me out.” She frowned, hesitating. “Try something new, darling. Its called trust.” She rolled her eyes but stood nonetheless and walked over to where he was leaning against the counter. She eyed the ingredients apprehensively before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“So….what do I do?” Dammit. That came out sounding weak. 

“Is it possible that you have never baked cookies before?” She bit her lip, hesitating, but then the word trust bounced around in her head and she nodded. 

“I haven’t, its just not a thing we would do at any of the homes.” He smiled slightly before tugging her arms loose and pulling her towards him. 

“Alright, Swan. Consider this your first baking lesson!” She frowned slightly. 

“That makes it sound like theres going to be more?” She sounded somewhat hopeful and quickly crossed her arms again. His blue eyes were sparkling with mirth and she nearly groaned. 

What had she gotten herself into? 

He took a step towards her, a smile ghosted across his face. 

“Only if you want them, love. I could teach you many things.” She stepped back, trapped at the counter. 

“Just…just teach me how to bake the damn things before I change my mind.” He chuckled and stepped beside her. 

“Alright, here’s what you do.” 

oOoOo

Emma found she actually enjoyed baking, even if it was with him. 

Scratch that. 

She only enjoyed baking because it was with him. The Walking-Sex-Appeal was pretty proud of himself too. Not only because they made cookies at 3am, but because he made them with her. She could tell. 

“Not bad, love. Not bad at all.” He muttered, carefully picking up a cookie and smiling at her. 

“Um…thank you.” She muttered, blushing slightly and looking down to the ground. 

“Try one, Emma. They’re quite good.” She nodded but when she reached out to grab one, he picked one up and held it out for her. She had two options here. She could take the cookie from his hands, or she could do what she’s wanted to do for several hours. 

Play it safe, or finally let go of some fear and take a leap of faith. 

David said he took a leap of faith with Mary Margaret, they’re pretty sure they’re true love. Killian seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and he obviously cared for her. She didn’t know how she felt, but she knew something was there. She could do the Emma thing, and ignore it, or she could take a leap of faith. His fingers slid through her belt loop and he pulled her towards him. 

“I can hear you thinking, love. Whats on your mind?” 

That settled it. 

The look in his eyes, the concern in his voice, the slight frown marring his face that said nothing but worry. She grinned, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him down to her, pausing when he was a few centimetres away. 

“Emma, love? What are you doing?” She closed her eyes. 

“Taking a leap of faith.” She replied before closing the distance between them. When they finally pulled apart, she was smiling. 

“That was…” She bit her lip. 

“Hopefully not a one time thing?” He chuckled lightly, interlocking their fingers. 

“As you wish.” He muttered and she grinned. 

“Now, we still have a few hours and I am dead tired. Can we clean up and try to get at least some sleep?” He squeezed her hand, nodding slowly as they set to work. Turns out, now that he had permission, Killian Jones couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Brushing her arm as he walked past, wrapping his arms around her waist as he moved her out of the way, fingers playing in her hair as he waited for her to finish cleaning the counter. 

“Done.” She muttered turning around to face him and hesitating before wrapping her arms around his waist. He was warm, and she relaxed. 

“Come on love, we don’t want to be standing here all night.” She nodded and he lead her back over to their spot on the wall. 

“Killian?” She muttered, her eyes closing as sleep finally attempted to claim her? 

“Yes, Emma?” She bit her lip. 

“Would you like to spend the holidays with me?” She blushed bright red and her hands flew over her mouth. “I mean, you don’t have to spend the entire time there, and I’m sure its going to be awkward seeing as I don’t know them very well yet and they definitely don’t know you…not that I know you or anything. I just met you. Look at me, I just met you and I’m inviting you to stay for the hol-” He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. 

“Emma, love. Stop talking.” She nodded slowly. “I would be honoured to spend the holiday’s with you, for however long you are comfortable with.” He was…he was giving her the choice? She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

oOoOo

She was nervously twisting her hands, waiting for the door to open. She had only met with them a few times in the summer, when they invited her to come stay with them for the holidays. They had a baby boy, Leopold or something. 

Emma just called him Leo. 

It was a more modern name anyways. 

Suddenly a warm hand linked with hers and she was instantly calm. The door opened and David was standing there, his arm wrapped around a dark haired woman who Emma whispered was Mary Margaret. 

“Hi.” She muttered and Killian squeezed her hand. 

“Hello, Emma. Oh do come in, its freezing out there.” She smiled gratefully and pulled Killian inside quickly. The bags they had tossed over their shoulders were already covered with a thin layer of snow. “Who’s this?” She blushed slightly, biting her lip. 

“Killian Jones, at your service.” He muttered giving a little bow and she giggled, slapping him in the shoulder. 

“Stand up, you idiot.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Killian.” Their voices were tight, controlled, like there was a slight amount of protectiveness in there. 

What do they care? 

They gave her up. 

She took Killian’s hand again, and followed the two into the living room. It was quiet, awkward. Emma didn’t know what to say, and they obviously didn’t know what to talk about either. 

“So, Emma…how did you two meet?” 

They cared? 

They wanted to know? 

She glanced at Killian who offered her a small smile, two days of travelling and they had become quite close. 

“Well…it you see, it started out like this.” And Emma launched into the story. By dinner they were talking like they had been family for years, and although David and Mary Margaret had their doubts about the leather clad photoshoot, when they looked over to see him swipe some whipped cream off the top of her hot cocoa, before he placed it on the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes, but giggled in spite of the look. Her arms went round his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and she grinned at him. Before she wiped three fingers covered in whipped cream on his cheek. 

Revenge, David assumed. 

“Killian!” She complained when he took her hot cocoa from her. 

“Whats the matter, Swan?” She pouted slightly. 

“You took my drink.” He nodded. “Whyyyy?” She whined and he chuckled before placing it back in front of her, half its contents gone. 

“I was thirsty, love.” The Nolan’s watched curiously as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, making her eyes widen as her face went bright red, but she smiled nonetheless. 

“Later.” She hissed, rolling her eyes and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Promise?” He asked and she nodded. “Pinky promise?” She rolled her eyes but linked her pinky with his. 

“Pinky promise.” She muttered, pressing a tiny kiss to his lips. It was as if they were unaware of everything around them, like they were the only two in the room. 

“David…” He nodded at his wife. “I know, they will figure it out eventually.” He replied. And he knew they would, because just looking at them anyone could tell. 

They may have just met, but they were most definitely soulmates. 

How long it would take for them to figure it out? Who knows. But if it was as every bit as obvious to them as it was to everyone else, that day might come soon. David glanced over again, smiling as he saw Emma glance around, but then pulled Killian in for a kiss. Yes, they were going to be together for the long run. 

As Emma pulled away from Killian, his eyes sparkling like they had just won the lottery, Emma realized something. 

She had never loved the heavy snowfall in winter, more than she did this year.

And a few hours later, when she was fulfilling her promise to Killian, she noticed that she rather liked winning at snowball fights.

She also rather like the look Killian gave her as he pulled her down to him in the snow and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Yes, she never loved a heavy snowfall until now.


End file.
